childish
by hot-tea-with-ice
Summary: Menurut rencana seharusnya kesempatan kali ini bisa dimanfaatkan dengan baik. Sayang, Nanami itu gak peka.


Hinanami, Kuzupeko, Sondam. Komaeda orang ketiga (?)

Humor maksa horeee. Rate T untuk Teruteru.

Spoiler untuk dr, sdr2 dan dr0. Dan dr:ae di an akhir.

Hanya fic ultra garing No despair AU karena kokoro author ga kuat kalau pakai cerita aslinya. AU dimana mereka semua sekelas dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Saya butuh semua tokoh dr sehat dan bahagia walau cuma dalam fic abal begini huhuhu 8'(

dr bukan punya saya, beneran deh /pletak

* * *

Hinata mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan kesal, tangan lainnya memangku dagu, sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya, wajahnya bisa jadi contoh yang pas bagi kata bosan.

Piring yang berada dekat dengannya terlihat kosong, dengan olesan saus yang masih tersisa, bekas semacam _steak_ atau apalah itu, Ia segera menyantap makanan itu sesaat setelah diantarkan, restoran milik teman sekelasnya ini memang enak, pantas saja orang itu diberi gelar shsl _cook—_ ehem, maksudnya,_ chef_. Dagingnya lembut, bumbunya merata, insert deskripsi detail lain disini.

Sausnya, terutama, lezatnya minta ampun, mungkin terdengar berlebihan, tapi kenyataanya ya memang begitu. Pandangannya tertuju kembali pada lapisan saus tipis yang tak lagi terjangkau sendoknya, lidahnya meminta, walau perutnya sudah terisi.

Ya masa dia harus jilat-jilat piringnya di depan umum.

Sementara itu, pada seberang meja terduduk seorang gadis yang sama sekali belum menyentuh makanan atau minumannya, pikirannya terfokus pada sebuah _psp_ dengan warna pink-putih yang ada ditangannya, badannya menunduk, mendekatkan kepala dengan layar, serius sekali memainkan entah apa yang Ia mainkan.

Hinata menghela napas, Ia sudah beberapa kali menegurnya untuk setidaknya mengangkat kepala atau memandangnya, tapi mata pink pucat gadis itu tetap asyik sendiri dengan layar sebuah media hiburan.

Ini semua berawal dari janji temannya, Teruteru, yang berkata bahwa siapapun di kelas mereka yang pertama kali jadian maka Ia akan menghadiahkan semacam _candle light dinner_ gratis untuk mereka.

Hinata nyaris saja keduluan Kuzuryuu dan Peko. Sayangnya mereka berdua masih saja belum bisa memahami perasaan masing-masing dengan baik.

Ayo plesbek sebentar.

_Langit senja, ketika itu setelah sekolah usai, Kuzuryuu sang yakuza dan sang gadis pedang Pekoyama tengah berdiri berdua di atap sekolah, pemirsa. Dengan Kuzuryuu memunggungi Peko, angin berhembus, memainkan kepangan abu-abu Peko. Tanpa mereka ( lebih tepatnya Peko ) sadari, teman-teman satu kelas mereka sedang menonton dari belakang tangga._

_Ini semua ide Souda, yang akhir-akhir ini jadi suka baca komik shoujo, yang menyarankan Kuzuryuu untuk menyatakan cinta dramatis romantis style, lengkap dengan hembusan angin bunga yang sebenarnya Nidai yang mengayunkan kipas angin dari belakang, dan Saionji yang melempar-lempar kelopak bunga ke langit. Lengkap dengan Koizumi yang sudah bersiap-siap dengan kameranya, untuk menangkap momen indah yang mungkin akan segera terjadi._

_"P-peko! A.. Aku, aku sebenarnya.. Agh, aku, dari dulu selalu menyukaimu!" seru Kuzuryuu setelah muak dengan suasana sepi yang ada, lalu langsung memalingkan wajah babyface yang memerah itu._

_Peko terlihat terkejut, lalu membalas, "Bocchan.." Ia tersenyum, sungguh suatu hal langka yang bisa terjadi pada wajah datar itu, "Aku mengerti."_

_"..." Kuzuryuu terdiam. Nidai makin kuat mengayunkan kipasnya, keranjang bunga Saionji terbang, angin topan terjadi._

_Ya kagaklah._

_Tapi anginnya memang lumayan kuat kok._

_"Aku juga menyukai bocchan."_

_Aaaaaa._

_"Ja-jadi apa kita sekara-" belum sempat Kuzuryuu selesai, Peko bekata._

_"Aku senang kalau Bocchan bilang Aku adalah alat bocchan yang paling bisa diandalkan."_

_Jleb._

_Ah Peko, betapa sadisnya kau._

_"Bukan! Bukan itu! Maksudku, Aku menyukaimu sebagai seorang ga-"_

_"Sebagai pelayan? Ya, tentu saja, Bocchan, Aku mengerti, aku berjanji akan terus menjadi alat yang berguna bagimu."_

_Kokoro Kuzuryuu retak, Nidai mengluarkan air mata kasihan secara manly, Saionji tertawa jahat, Koizumi facepalm._

_Kuzuryuu kena friendzone, ah, bukan._

_Ini alat-tuan zoned._

Sedih rasanya ketika satu kelas menyerbu Koizumi untuk melihat foto ciuman yang diharapkan, yang ada cuma foto Peko menatap heran Kuzuryuu yang menjedukkan kepala ke tembok.

Selain mereka berdua, ada Sonia dan Tanaka. Tapi Tanaka masih main malu-malu hamster. Lagipula ada Souda sebagai pho- pemutus hubungan orang kelas kakap. Pemenang makan gratis itu adalah Hinata dan Nanami, yang menyatakan perasaan lewat selembar kertas robek. Bermodal kertas dapatnya makan mewah, gratis pula. Tapi tentunya alasan mereka jadian bukan hanya karena mengincar makanan gratis semata, Hinata selalu memikirkan gadis berjaket gelap yang selalu tertidur pada setiap kesempatan itu sejak pertama kali bertemu. Entah bagi Nanami, sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak Ia menjawab 'iya' dengan singkat pada pernyataan Hinata. Kadang Hinata takut kalau Nanami menerimanya hanya karena kasihan.

Uuu.

Galau.

Kata yang dicintai salah satu adik kelasnya, seorang supermodel yang dijuluki ratu galau.

Ia jomblo, memang, tapi kan, Ia tidak ngenes seperti Souda!

Satu minggu, tujuh hari tepat sudah mereka dikenal sebagai pasangan pertama kelas 77. Dan mereka bahkan belum memanggil nama kecil dan masih menggunakan nama keluarga, mereka hanya sebatas berpegangan tangan, tapi kan, kalau begitu saja, sama siapa pun juga sering, contohnya, Ibuki, yang kelewat ceria, memanggil nama kecil orang yang baru Ia kenal dan memeluk sebagai pengganti tangan untuk menyapa. Bahkan, Komaeda yang itu saja sudah sering terlihat menggendong Nanami yang tertidur di sembarang tempat, seperti kantor kepsek, ranting pohon, ujung kolam dan ring basket. Komaeda yang itu! Yang ituuu! Yang itu tuh! Yang unyu abis tapi rada-rada!

Kembali pada Hinata.

Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk memanggil nama gadis itu sekali lagi. "Nanami."

"..." diam.

"Na. Na. Mi." Ia memberi penekanan pada tiap suku kata.

"..." ada suara menyerupai bel berasal dari _psp_ itu, nampaknya Nanami berhasil mencapai suatu _checkpoint_ atau apapun itu. "... Hm?"

"Ada apa, Hinata-kun?" Nanami akhirnya menurunkan _psp_ itu dan menegakkan kembali badannya.

"Tolong matikan barang itu sekarang juga." ini aneh, Hinata cemburu dengan sebuah tumpukkan plastik dan kabel dan _chip_ data. Yang Nanami bawa kemana-mana, yang Nanami peluk kemana-mana, yang Nanami cium jika menang, yang Nanami mainkan sampai tidur, yang Nanami bawa ke kamar mandi— oke cukup.

Nanami menaikkan sebelah alis, "Tapi, ini mau level boss, Hinata-kun."

Hinata lalu berdiri dan memukul meja, lalu mendadak muncul mas-mas dan mbak-mbak tidak dikenal yang main musik, Nanami bengong, Hinata berkata sambil merampas _psp_ itu. "Kalau kamu terus gak peka, _Psp_mu ku berniagain!" diikuti dengan para orang-orang yang entah darimana itu bernyanyi sambil _beatbox._ "Berniagain, berniagain, bebebeberniagain."

Perhatian, yang barusan itu hanya terjadi dalam imajinasi Hinata.

Kenyataannya yang dikatakan Hinata adalah sesuatu yang lebih mirip dalan sinetron-sinetron galau. "Pilih _psp_ itu atau Aku?" Hinata tidak peduli kalau dia terdengar seperti seorang istri yang mau ditinggal suaminya dengan perempuan yang lebih muda.

"..." Nanami diam, mematikan game yang sedang Ia _pause_ dan menaruhnya di meja. "Hinata-kun cemburu sama son*c?"

Sekarang Hinata yang terdiam, kenyataan sudah dikatakan. Ia cemburu pada landak biru yang suka lari. ".. Kalau Aku bilang iya bagaimana?"

"Ya.. Kalau begitu Aku akan lebih memerhatikan Hinata-kun."

Entah apa maksudnya, warna wajah Hinata langsung menyerupai syal koki Teruteru. "Ma-maaf, sebentar." Hinata lalu segera berdiri dan berjalan cepat ke kamar mandi.

Hinata makin jatuh dalam jurang kegalauan. Ia ingin lebih dekat dengan Nanami, tapi baru diperhatikan begitu saja dengan wajah super _moe_ itu kokoronya sudah tidak kuat.

Disana Ia menghidupkan keran dan membasuh muka entah untuk apa, mungkin berharap panas di wajahnya bisa langsung hilang kalau terkena air keran yang dingin. Seperti kata Komaeda,

_Ingat, Tuan krabs, dia si nomor satu!_ Eh bukan.

_Teruslah berharap Hinata-kun!_

Ketika Ia mengangkat wajahnya, dan menghadap belakang, berdiri sesosok manusia berambut panjang, bersender pada tembok. Ia yakin benar kalau Ia sendiri ketika masuk dan semua bilik toilet terbuka kosong, juga, pada cermin yang pertama kali Ia lihat setelah selesai mencuci muka tidak ada siapa-siapa, dari tadi tidak ada suara pintu terbuka sama sekali. Hinata melompat dan menjerit tertahan. Kalau Ia sampai bilang 'sadako' atau 'kuntilanak bertuxedo' yang ada nanti Ia tidak bisa keluar hidup-hidup.

"Hai," sapanya dengan nada datar. "Kau butuh sapu tangan?"

"Kamukura?!" seru Hinata pada orang yang menyerupai model shampoo itu. "Kau sedang apa disini?"

"Kau lupa, Hajime?" balas Kamukura. "Aku ini pikiranmu, Aku ini kau—"

"Oke, oke, maaf, Aku lupa kadang-kadang Kau muncul seenaknya," Hinata menyeka wajahnya dengan tisu. "Apa kau hati nuraniku?"

"Tidak lucu, Aku tidak punya hati." balas Kamukura tanpa mengubah ekspresinya. "Kelihatannya Kau punya masalah."

"Ahaha, Iya, Aku memang payah."  
"Payah. Payah. Membosankan. Orang tidak punya bakat."  
"BAWEL." Hinata kelihatannya sensitif pada kata-kata itu.

"Ugh, menurutmu, Aku harus bagai mana, Kamukura?"  
"Putus saja, orang yang punya bakat seperti dia tidak akan cocok denganmu."  
"Kau sama sekali tidak membantu."

Diam. Sampai Kamukura mulai menempelkan telinga pada tembok. "Kenapa?" tanya Hinata, seperti melihat cicak atau spiderman kebanyakkan pakai lifeb*oy.

"Ada yang datang," balas Kamukura. "Sampai jumpa."

"Iya, jangan kembali lagi," Hinata tersenyum lebar melihat orang itu akan pergi. "Kamukurakura."

"Kuranya satu." desis lawan bicara Hinata.

Pintu terbuka, terlihat laki-laki gemuk pendek dengan topi koki mini, Teruteru.

"Oh, Hinata! Bagaimana kencannya?" Tanya sang _chef._ "Oh ya, tadi kudengar kau sedang berbicara, dengan siapa, tepatnya?"

"Kacau," balas Hinata, Ia memandang lantai yang tadinya tempat Kamukura berdiri. Kemana bocah itu pergi, tanyakan ke ahoge biru gelap yang bergoyang. Hilang seperti ditelan bumi. "Tidak, bukan siapa-siapa, Aku hanya berbicara sendiri." Ia setengah benar.

Karena Kamukura memang bagian dari dirinya, yang kadang bertindak semaunya, kenapa bisa begitu? Sekali lagi tanyakan pada sepuh ahoge biru gelap yang serbatahu, maksudnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang shsl tukang-main-ngotak-ngatik-pikiran-orang-seenak-jidat Matsuda. Lebih lengkapnya jangan tanya lagi karena _Author_ sendiri sebenarnya bingung juga. Anggap saja Kamukura itu teman khayalan Hinata, teman kurang tepat sebetulnya, tapi sudahlah, ini kepanjangan cuma buat menjelaskan keberadaan rapunzel emo.

"Wah, wah! Kau sepertinya butuh bantuan sang ahli cinta, temanku!" Teruteru langsung semangat, menarik dasi Hinata sehingga kini mereka berdua berada pada tinggi yang sama. "Hmhm, ceritakan, bagaimana, Nona Nanami ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Teruteru," Hinata membalas, kurang nyaman dengan tangan teruteru yang memeluk bahunya dan satu tangannya lagi yang tengah mencoba meraih bokongnya, whoa whoa oke itu parah.

"Seperti yang sudah kuduga, Nanami-san memang.. Seorang gadis yang suka.. Bermain!"

"Bermain? Aku tahu kalau dia itu ratu _gaming_ tapi-"

"Bukan, bukan, bukan, bukan bermain permainan digital seperti itu, Hinata-kun! Ini permainan yang lebih spesial dan sulit! Permainan cinta!"

_Ilfeel_ rasanya, tapi sepertinya Teruteru mungkin bisa jadi pemberi saran yang baik.

"Dia itu tipe yang suka main mahal, hm? Dia pura-pura tidak tertarik dan cuek tapi nyatanya, Ia sangat menyukaimu."

"Apa yang membuat kau bilang begitu? Maksudku, Aku ini.. Payah, tidak punya keahlian dan—"

"Kau terlalu merendah, tidak melihat keahlianmu sendiri, tampangmu lumayan, gunakan itu! Siapa yang tidak mau dengan orang yang punya _body_ sepertim—"

Sut. Sutup. Sutup.

"Eh, yah, terima kasih Teruteru, aku mengerti, sekarang Aku akan kembali.. Kasihan Nanami menunggu sendirian—" Hinata harus kabur sebelum dirinya terjebak dalam bahaya.

"Ya, ya, sama-sama! Dan jangan lupa! Kalau hubunganmu dengan Nanami tidak berhasil, Aku.. Sedang lowong malam ini, di hotel seberang, kamar 103, ketuk saja kapanpun." balas Teruteru mengedipkan matanya.

Hinata tarik perkataannya. Jangan pernah minta saran sama Teruteru. Kecuali buat masak. Mengerti, anak-anak?

Anak baik jangan mau diajak pergi sama orang kayak Teruteru.

Sementara itu, Chiaki Nanami terdiam sendiri di kursinya, masih tidak menyentuh makanannya, toh Ia tidak lapar, mungkin Ia akan meminta makanan itu dibungkus untuk keluarganya di rumah.

Seenak-enaknya masakan Teruteru tetap tidak membuatnya meraih sendok atau garpu dan menggigit sedikit saja daging berlumur saus yang sekarang sudah dingin itu.

Mungkin Ia akan memberikannya pada Hinata, mungkin pemuda itu tidak menyadarinya, tapi sesekali Nanami melirik dari _game_nya ke sosok berambut cokelat gelap itu yang mengunyah dengan antusias, tersenyum ketika melihat Hinata senang, Hinata memang selalu terlihat senang memakan masakan Teruteru. Jujur, Nanami tahu Ia bukan teman kencan yang baik, yang mendiamkan pasangannya makan sendiri.

_Psp_ pink putih dengan gantungan kelinci itu masih berada di tempatnya. Belum Ia sentuh sejak Hinata pergi.

Ia berbohong mengatakan kalau Ia sedang bermain game landak biru, pada kenyataannya Ia dari tadi sedang memainkan sebuah _game dating sim_ yang sama sekali belum Ia tamatkan sejak pertama kali mendapatkan _psp._ _Genre_ ini sepertinya sangat sulit baginya, sungguh suatu hal yang memalukan bagi seorang _shsl gamer_ yang tidak bisa menamatkan _game_ dimana yang harus kau lakukan hanya memilih dan mengikuti jalan cerita.

Game ini tidak ada _walkthrough_ atau _guide_nya, dan Nanami tidak mau memakai _cheat._ Karena, _game_ ini Ia jadikan latihan sebelum mempraktekkannya pada Hinata. Kalau Ia memakai _cheat, _rasanya jadi seperti mencurangi hati Hinata juga. Ia bertekad menyelesaikan _game_ ini sejak satu minggu yang lalu, agar Ia bisa menjadi seorang yang pantas bagi Hinata.

Ia tidak secantik Sonia, ceria seperti Ibuki, rajin seperti Koizumi, sejujur Saionji, setangguh Akane, sekeren Peko, sebaik Tsumiki.

Dia cuma gadis datar yang membosankan dengan pribadi yang cukup kaku. Lalu kenapa Hinata bilang kalau Ia menyukainya? Apa yang Ia lihat pada seorang Nanami?

Hinata kesal karena tidak diperhatikan, dan itu semua salah Nanami. Ia pasti sekarang sudah pulang. Kunjungannya ke toilet lama sekali.

Tampaknya tebakannya salah.

"Nanami, maaf, Aku lama sekali," Hinata kembali. Hinata tidak meninggalkan Nanami sendiri. Hinata tidak meninggalkan gadis yang sudah mengecewakannya sendiri.

"Nanami?" Hinata heran karena gadis itu tak kunjung membalas. Memang Nanami terkadang suka tidak fokus, tapi kesunyian ini terasa berbeda.

"Hinata-kun."

"Ya?" Hinata menarik kursinya dan duduk.

"Kau tidak suka kalau Aku bermain _game?_"

"Hah?" Hinata lalu seketika merasa bersalah. Ini salahnya Nanami nyaris berhenti melakukan sesuatu yang Ia sukai. "Oh- bukan, Nanami, Nanami, kau salah, aku tidak—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Aku mengerti." kalau Hinata tidak suka, maka Ia akan berhenti.

"Bukan, bukan, Aku.." Ia mencoba mengatur kata-katanya dengan baik. "Aku yang salah, Aku ini egois, maafkan Aku, Aku tahu, kau sangat suka _game_ dan, Aku.. Sama sekali tidak berhak melarangmu melakukan hal yang Kau inginkan."

"Aku bisa berubah kalau Hinata-kun mau."

"Tapi Aku tidak mau kau berubah," mungkin terdengar super garing, tapi itulah isi hati Hinata, rupanya bocah ini terlalu banyak menonton drama korea ibunya dan sinetron ganteng-ganteng monokuma. Ia meraih kedua tangan Nanami, mereka berpegangan tangan diatas meja. "Karena Aku menyukaimu karena itu, keseriusanmu ketika bermain itu— menurutku sangat manis ja-jadi—"

"— jangan pernah berubah ya, Nanami."

"Se-setidaknya, jangan pernah berubah karena Aku."

Nanami bisa merasakan hawa panas menjalar dari tangan Hinata. Wajahnya menunduk tertutup poni. "Maaf, Aku hanya membuatmu repot saja."

"Aku tidak merasa repot, kok," Hinata melepaskan tangannya dan mendekat membetulkan jepitan roket pixel Nanami yang merosot. Sekaligus menyingkirkan helaian rambut merah muda yang jatuh ke depan. Menarik dagu Nanami mendekat, mau tidak mau gadis itu harus memandang wajahnya.

Cium! Cium! Cium!

Sayangnya Hinata itu pehape. Ia segera menarik tangannya. Nanami jadi teringat _scene-scene_ pada _dating sim_ yang Ia pernah mainkan. Menurut dialog protagonisnya, hati seseorang akan berdebar kalau menghadapi adegan seperti itu, tapi yang ada Nanami malah bengong dengan muka datar.

Hinata menggeser piring Nanami lebih dekat dengannya, mengambil garpu dan pisau yang ada disebelahnya, lalu mengiris daging menjadi potongan kecil.

Nanami terdiam, bukan seperti Hinata-kun main comot makanan orang seperti itu, lebih mirip Togami dan Akane.

Yang selanjutnya Ia lakukan merupakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

Ia menyodorkan sepotong daging dengan garpu. "Makanlah, dijamin enak."

"Um, Aku tidak lapar," balas Nanami. "... Untukmu saja."

"Kalau Aku makan sepotong apa Kau mau makan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan makan sepotong untuk memastikan rasanya, setelah itu kau makan sisanya."

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, merasa geli melihat Hinata yang keras kepala menyuruhnya makan. "Ah, bukannya Aku merasa masakannya tidak enak atau apa.."

Hinata senang Ia berhasil mencairkan suasana. Matanya lalu menangkap gerakan dibalik meja di belakang Nanami yang berjarak empat meja dari mereka. Meja yang lebih besar, dengan orang-orang familiar dan serba unik, sebagian besar orang di meja itu sedang menonton mereka, Ibuki yang sedang menekan kedua pipinya dengan kedua tangannya, Koizumi siap dengan kamera, Saionji memeluk tangan kiri Koizumi, Togami berebutan paha ayam dengan Akane, Nidai yang mengacungkan ibu jari padanya, Souda yang bertepuk tangan pelan tanpa suara sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Tanaka dan Sonia yang kurang memerhatikan mereka sedang memberi makan Hamster, Peko duduk di sebelah Kuzuryuu, Tsumiki tersenyum, Komaeda duduk memangku dagu sambil tersenyum ganjil memperhatikan dua sejoli itu.

Dan ada pula Teruteru, yang sedang memberikan isyarat, 'suapin mulut-ke-mulut'. Abaikan dia.

Yang lebih penting,

Ini pada dateng dari mana coba.

Aneh sekali rasanya Hinata dan Nanami tidak menyadari grup ramai dan mencolok seperti itu, apa mereka memang ada dari tadi?

"Hinata-kun? Kenapa diam saja?" Nanami kelihatannya masih tidak sadar dengan keberadaan kumpulan rusuh angkatan 77.

"Ah, bukan, tadi _idol_ Sayaka Maizono lewat."

"Hinata-kun ngidol?"

"Bukaaan." Hinata cemberut, lalu ingat pada hal yang harusnya Ia lakukan, Ia memakan daging itu dan mengunyahnya pelan-pelan sambil menutup mata, meniru gaya juri acara masak.

"Enak, walau agak dingin, sekarang giliranmu," Ia menyodorkan potongan daging baru. "Ya?"

Nanami akhirnya mengangguk, dan membuka mulut. Acara suap-suapan dimulai.

Hinata bagai _babysitter,_ yang mengurusi anak manis tapi kelewat lugu bernama Nanami.

Jika mendengar baik-baik, terdengar suara Ibuki yang berteriak sekecil yang Ia bisa. "Kyaaah Hajime-chan dan Chiaki-chan terlalu mesra, Ibuki jadi iriii!

"K-komaeda-san.. Ge-gelasmu.." kata Tsumiki takut-takut, Komaeda yang duduk di sebelahnya menggenggam gelasnya terlalu keras sampai retak.

"Ya, Tsumiki-san?" Komaeda memalingkan wajahnya, menunjukkan wajah dengan senyum lebar yang sama sekali tidak terasa seperti senyum tulus.

"Ti.. Tidak.. Bu-bukan apa-apa.." Tsumiki yang ketakutan duluan memilih untuk diam.

Ponsel Nanami berdering, "Eh, iya.. Iya.. Aku segera pulang." menutup ponselnya, Ia memandang Hinata yang hendak memotong daging baru.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku harus pulang, terima kasih, hari ini menyenangkan sekali." balas Nanami, memakai tas kucingnya dan berdiri menghampiri Hinata.

Bibirnya bersentuhan dengan dahi Hinata yang sedang duduk.

"Sampai jumpa, Hajime."

Waktu Nanami membalikkan badan Ia melihat teman-temannya yang menonton dengan serius.

"..."

Sejak kapan mereka disana?

"Halo semuanya, sampai jumpa." sapanya datar, lalu berlalu.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya, Hanamura-kun."

"Ah, iya, iya! Sama-sama!" Teruteru membalas.

Krik. Suasana sepi, di lantai empat yang seharusnya tempat _vip_ ini, tamu lain sudah pulang, hanya tersisa Hinata dan sekumpulan _abg_ rusuh.

"..."

"HINATAAAA! Selamat yaaa!"

Hinata langsung diserbu. Dan dikeroyok.

Akane mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Nidai meninju punggungnya, "Hebat juga kau, Hinata! Gyahahahaha!"

Ibuki memeluk lehernya dari belakang, "Tadi Hajime-chan keren bangeeet! Ibuki ikutan _doki-doki!_"

"Hm, untuk ukuran manusia biasa sepertimu tadi lumayan, fuahahaha!" ini jangan ditanya siapa.

"Selamat, Hinata-san! Kau bisa menikah massal berbarengan denganku dan Tanaka-san nanti!" Sonia berkata, langsung lompat ke masalah pernikahan. Tanaka menutupi wajahnya dengan syal.

"Uuuu, se-semoga bahagia ya.. Hinata-san..."

"Huh, _Nii-chan_ tadi garing banget, cuiiih."

"Kurasa Aku harus menyelamatimu, Hinata, kapan pernikahannya?"  
"Eh kenapa ini udah pada ngomongin nikah aja?!"

"Hei, hei! Tadi itu foto yang bagus sekali! Coba tebak apa yang ada di mading besok!"  
"H-hei! Jangan!"

"Huh, Aku sedikit kecewa, Hinata-kun, aku sudah berharap kalian akan lebih jauh dari suap-suapan, _if you know what I mean._"  
"Diam kau, Teruteru."

.

.

"Wuah! Sudah jam segini! Semuanya ayo balik, baliiik!"

Mereka turun tangga sambil bercakap-cakap. Yang pastinya ramai sekali.

Hinata tersenyum maklum. Beginilah teman-temannya.

Ketika ruangan itu nyaris kosong, Hinata menyadari sebuah benda yang tertinggal di mejanya.

_Psp_ pink dan putih.

Nanami pasti lupa, Hinata segera mengambilnya, perhatiannya lalu tertuju pada selembar tisu, tidak aneh melihat lipatan tisu pada meja makan restoran, tapi diujung lipatan tisu yang sepertinya sudah dibuka itu ada tinta hitam terlihat.

Hinata mengambil, dan melebarkan tisu, terlihat coretan, membentuk kata-kata.

'Kontak mata. Topik pembicaraan yang menarik. Naikkan _heart points._ Dapatkan _heart event._'

Ini.. Tulisan Nanami, pasti gadis itu merencanakan semua ini ketika Ia sedang ke toilet. Seperti biasa, dia kadang susah membedakan dunia nyata dan _game._ Dia melihat dunia dengan pandangan yang polos. Itu yang Hinata sukai dari Chiaki Nanami.

"Hinata-kun." Suara Komaeda terdengar, berdiri dekat dengan tangga. "Kau ingin pulang bersama?"

"Ah iya, tunggu sebentar!" Hinata segera membawa tisu dan _psp_ itu dan segera menghampiri Komaeda.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali."

"Eh, benarkah?" Hinata menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Keduanya menuruni tangga dan bergabung dengan yang lain.

"Hajime-chan! Nagito-chan! Kok lama?" Tanya Ibuki. Koizumi sedang berdiskusi soal resep dengan ibu teruteru. Yang lain berdiri di dekat pintu masuk, ada yang mengamati perabot, lukisan dan kecoa bagi Tanaka dan Saionji.

"Maaf! Bukan apa-apa kok!"

"Oh! Ibuki tahu! Jangan-jangan Hajime-chan dan Nagito-chan diam-diam ju- aw!" pipi Ibuki ditarik oleh Togami.

"Jangan ngawur, Mioda."

Teruteru pamit mengantarkan teman-temannya.

"Teruteru-chan! Kita pulang naik apa? Mobil?"

"Uh.. Aku tidak punya mobil tapi.. Di sebelah restoran ini ada peminjaman sepeda."

"Naik sepeda saja, lebih sehat, Gyahahahaha!" Kata Nidai.

karena jumlah sepeda yang terbatas. Beberapa harus rela jalan kaki.

"Jalan kaki lebih sehat lagi."

Mereka pulang dengan bersepeda dan berjalan kaki bersama. Bersepeda malam-malam. Suasana menyenangkan ini mungkin akan lebih sempurna jika ada Nanami.

Hinata ingin perasaan bahagia ini berlangsung selamanya. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan senyumannya sambil berjalan. Cengar-cengir sendiri.

"Hinata-kun, satu sepeda denganku sa-" Komaeda menawarkan. Sepeda itu bukan sepeda dengan dua tempat duduk, hanya satu. Apa dia akan menyuruh Hinata duduk di keranjangnya atau apa?

"Tidak, tidak usah, terima kasih, Komaeda, Aku jalan kaki saja." Hinata menolak lalu mulai berjalan pergi.

"Ah, tunggu!" Komaeda turun dari sepedanya, dan mendorong sepeda hijau itu dan kembali ke tempat peminjaman. Dan berlari mengejar teman-temannya.

"Komaeda?"  
"Aku berjalan bersamamu saja, lebih sehat, kata Nekomaru-kun dan Tsumiki-san."  
"Baguslah, biar kau cepat sembuh."  
Komaeda tersenyum.

Mereka berjalan dan bersepeda di jalanan sepi sambil tertawa-tawa. Diterangi lampu jalan dan sinar bulan juga taburan bintang. Malam itu bintang terlihat jelas, beda dari cuaca kemarin yang terus hujan ketika malam.

"Wah.." Koizumi terkagum-kagum, mengenggam kameranya kuat.

"I-indah sekali.."  
"Hebat.."  
"Langitnya indah ya, _bocchan?_"  
"Ya.." Kuzuryuu terlihat lebih memperhatikan senyum Peko.

"Para bintang datang melihat kehebatan Gundam Tanaka, sang penguasa es, mari, empat dewa gelap penghancurku! Kita berbahagia!"

"Ukyaa! Super-keren! Ibuki jadi mau nyanyi! Ayo semua kita nyanyi!"

"Ayo kita bernyanyi dengan semangat penuh, semuanya!" Seru Nidai.

"Se-sebaiknya jangan.." kata Souda. Nyanyi menjerit-jerit malam-malam sepi begini, yang ada malah dikejar polisi.

"Hinata-kun, Kau percaya dengan bintang jatuh?" Tanya Komaeda

"Hm? Jujur saja, tidak," balas Hinata. "Memohon pada bintang.. Aku tidak yakin."

".. Kalau satu permintaanmu bisa terkabul, apa itu, Hinata-kun?"

"Aku.. Ingin kita semua bisa bisa selalu begini." ketika sudah lulus nanti, ketika sudah dewasa nanti. Selamanya.

Mungkin garing dan mustahil, suatu hari mereka semua akan memilih dan pergi ke jalan masing-masing. Tapi, hei,

Hinata boleh berharap, kan?

* * *

**bonus**

"Hei, Hinata, soal malam ini, mungkin kau bisa mengajak Nanami juga, kita bisa bertiga di kamar hotel dan me-"

"Teruteru, mulai sekarang tolong menjauhlah minimal sepuluh meter dari Nanami."

* * *

GARING. YEY. Hidup garing. Kerupuk pun kalah. Kriuk kriuk. Eniwei, ini semua berawal dari kegalauan saya yang mau berhenti main internet sampai selesai UN, yang mendadak dapet inspirasi dan keras kepala mau bikin fic, dari dulu emang kepengen banget bikin fic di fandom dr tapi males /plak fic ini kebut sehari jadi mungkin ada banyak kesalahan atau kalimat, ejaan, cerita, plot atau sesuatu yang gak ngeh, maafkan saya ;7;

Udah hampir setahun saya nyelesain sdr2 dan masih saja tenggelam dalam zetsubou dan belum bisa ngerelain Nanami dan Komaeda dan Ibuki dan semuanya hiks

**Spoiler dr:ae**

Ngomong-ngomong soal zetsubou, dr:ae apa itu dr:ae, komaru sayang malangnya dirimu terjebak di kota penuh panda jadi-jadian bernama monokuma hanya berbekal megaphone, tenang, ada mbak fukawa dan genocider disisimu! Apa-apaan ini baru satu chapter udah ada pembantaian nonstop. Dan pas di epilognya hnngg itu itu itu anak mau kemana coba, Servant jadi pengasuh bocah reinkarnasi enoshima? Terus ada bang spoiler-kun pamer rambut! Padahal mukanya ga diliatin tapi saya udah teriak-teriak dalam hati.

**Spoiler dr:ae abis**

Mungkin kapan-kapan mau buat tentang cast dr atau dr:ae dll, no despair AU pastinya karena HUHUHU jangan dibahas ;A;

Mau mereka ke taman bermain atau mall atau waterpark atau mansion bang Togami yang tujuh kali lipat hopes peak atau maid cafe atau rumah angker atau gurun pasir atau puncak gunung atau warteg atau apalah itu terserah yang penting mereka seneng.

Ah saya jijay ya, maaf :'U sedih sih, ga ada temen yang suka dr seperti saya, galau fangirlingan sendiri nih /jedukkin kepala

Ah sudahlah, terima kasih sudah mau baca ;7; )/


End file.
